Wind and Water
by Mystanthos
Summary: Elrond is ambushed during a walk and falls into the river. An old friend comes to help him. Rated T for safety. don't own Lord Of The Rings, I do own( unless noted) anything unfamiliar. Please Review and tell me what you think! I don't own lotr.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Rivendell. With a meeting done, Elrond was walking in the forest. He was unaware of a shadow following him, waiting. When Elrond came to the river, he sat on a rock at the edge of the steep cliff. He remembered when he called it to attack the Black Riders. That had taxed him and left him constantly aware of how much power he used. When he used the river to that extent, he passed out. An old friend helped him heal, but made sure he didn't do that again. He smiled as he remembered Nature, she was full of spunk, but always understanding. She had a temper that when, pushed, out rivaled a dragon, in his opinion. He was so busy, remembering, he didn't notice a figure sneak up till it was to late.

"Earth walker! Meet your death!" The elf shouted, jerking Elrond back. Elrond spun out of the elf's grasp.

"What do you want?!" He exclaimed. The strange elf was a Wind Elf and he had a distaste for those on the ground. The elf snickered.

"For you to pay for your insolence." He slowly took out a wind sword. It was a thin thing, but its curve show how deadly it was. Elrond stepped back, cursing himself for not having even a dagger. Then he remembered when Nature taught him street fighting. He set himself in a fighting stance. The Wind Elf grinned and charged, Elrond dodged easily. This went on like this for 10 minutes till the Elf got mad and gave a low whistle. His wind beast pinned Elrond to a tree. The creature flared his almost transparent wings and sank its pale claws into the bark. The elf grinned cruelly, and walked up. Elrond glared at them. The elf jabbed a dart into Elrond shoulder. Elrond suddenly felt dizzy, when the beast released him, he fell to the ground. Weakly he stood up and tried to battle the elf, but the poison was weakening him. He was injured in several places. Finally, he was thrown over the cliff and into the swift river. The elf mounted his beast and flew off. He stroked him between the 2 knobs on his head. "Good work, Strank." Strank hummed happily.

Elrond, however was fighting the river trying to swim, but failed. Finally, the injuries and the poison overcame him. He felt himself drifting away and felt no more.

A girl stood on a ledge with her dragon, Wings. She flung a lock of her long, black hair back and looked around with her sharp, blue, elvish eyes. She was half elf and human with dragon blood. She heard the river cry out to her.

_Danger, Elrond, Injured. _it said. "Easy"she murmured "Where she asked. Then she saw Elrond floating down the the fast moving river,almost to a waterfall!

. "Wings, we fly, now!" He flared his silver- blue wings as she leaped onto his back. He flung his body into the air, the sun sparkling on his silver-blue scales. The followed the river, Wings low against to the river. He was so close that the river touched his stomach. The rider leaned far off of his back and managed to grab Elrond before he fell. She placed him in front of her and Wings jerked up into the air. They landed in a forest clearing. She dismounted and placed Elrond onto the ground. "Elrond." She said softly. Elrond moaned and slowly flickered his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He was dizzy, and he just wanted to close his eyes again. _Who is calling me?_ He wondered. Elrond managed to open his eyes slightly. A face swam into view. It was Nature. "Nature!" Elrond shouted, his eyes flew up and he shot up in to a sitting position. The pain made him regret that instantly.

"Easy, old friend." Nature said, lowering him. Elrond fought, remembering the elf.

"No, the elf, wind, he was here!"

"No he is not, he would be dead if he was." Nature said in a low hypnotic voice. Elrond fought the spell, ranting on about an elf and a river. Nature waved a vile of a sleep potion under his nose. Elrond struggles lessened as the potion and spell took effect. "Sleep, you are weary." She said as he finally fell asleep. "Wings, help me make a fire." Wings abliged, and blew fire onto the waiting logs. Nature then proceeded to heat water and clean Elrond's wounds. Once done, she lowered him to the grass and laid a soft blanket over him. _What now? _she wondered mentally to Wings.

_I know not, why would a wind elf harm Elrond?_

_I know not the true reason, but I have an idea: He was forced to kill one in defence._

_He was in darkness! The wind elf, Elrond had no choice!  
_

_I know, Wings, don't get frustrated at me, save it for my fool of a wind elf uncle. _

_Forgive me, may I take it out on a fish?_

_Go ahead._ Nature grinned as he took off.

" don't worry, old friend, I am by your side.


	3. Chapter 3

Nature gently shook Elrond. "Wake up. time to go." Elrond blinked his eyes and moaned. When his vision cleared, he saw Nature.  
'Hello, were did you come from?" He asked. Nature gave him a mock look of anger.

"I just saved your life, elf!" She grinned and helped Elrond to stand. After putting the fire out, they mounted Wings, who had returned from fishing. Wings then took off, the sun flashing on his side. They flew in silence for a while, Elrond focused on the dragon's neck scales to keep from getting sick. They were a deep silver-blue that looked silver or blue, depending on how the light shone. "You, ok?" Nature asked from behind.

"Yes, It's just been a long time since I have flown." Elrond said, not moving his eyes. Nature gave a sympathetic smile.

"I understand." She said, " I hate being underground, makes me sick." Elrond grinned at that, a thought forming in his mind. "Don't even think about it! Remember whose dragon you are on, I can and will have Wings toss you!" He laughed, not actually believing her. Suddenly the wind shifted, causing Wings to tilt to avoid being blown off course. "Wind elves!" Nature muttered, "hang on!" The dragon dove, looking for a spot of land . Elrond held on for dear life, he wasn't in favor of flying. Finally they were able to land, Wings landed roughly, startling the trees into nearly attacking. Once the trees saw who it was and the problem, they raised their branches more to hide them.

Elrond swayed as he dismounted, Nature offered to help, but he just leaned on a tree. "Sorry," she said, "it was necessary." Elrond just glared at her. The trio walked further into the forest, having no where else to go.

"Where are we?" Elrond finally asked, tired from his earlier injuries. Nature looked at him and stopped, leaning on a tree. Elrond raised an eyebrow, she almost never did that, unless she trusted the place. Trees had a habit of teasing her and sometimes took it too far. Nature noticed and grinned.

"Guess." She said. He looked around, then he saw that the trees were different. They had a silver sheen on their trunks. It was barely noticeable, unless you were close.

"Lavia." He said simply. Nature nodded and gave him a grim look, eyes serious.

"I will warn you, there is a shield that we must pass through and it will hurt you. I live here so the magic knows me. It is a test of courage."

Elrond nodded, knowing she was telling the truth. Wings and Nature spoke mentally, then he flew forward, to their destination. Elrond and Nature followed on foot. Nature walked faster then stopped 5 feet away, she looked at him and nodded. Elrond stepped forward, suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest. He kept going, although it was as if he was being squeezed in the chest. The feeling spread through his whole kept going, in spite of the pain. Finally the pain was too much, he jumped forward. Blackness took over and the last thing he felt were hands catching him.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Nature said softly as the guards carried Elrond to the middle clearing. "Place him with me and Wings." She commanded. (She is a "princess") They placed him on one of the beds in the wing of a large "house" with a large cave attached to it. The house blended in with the forest, making it barely noticeable to prying eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sul means "wind" in elvish (I look it up) Thalthia is a name I made up. It is Lavian for "Water Enchantress" Molth is one I made up as well. It means "Ruler" So the wind elf king's name means "Wind Ruler." Thank you.**

When Elrond came around, Nature helped him sit up. "You fought the shield well, you passed." She said with a slight smile. Elrond nodded and stood up, being careful and going slow. "You were out for the evening, it is late morning. The queen healed your wounds, but still take it easy." She raised her eyebrow at the last part. Elrond nodded, knowing she would win if he challenged her. They went outside and walked to the "castle", which looked like the Rivendell and Lothorien "castles" put together. Nature led him through the arch and they came upon a throne of boughs and two large roots for arms. The queen looked at them as they came in. She wore a silver gown that wrapped around her like a frothy wave. She lightly fingered a necklace of silver with a water dragon shaped pendant.

"Nature." She said in a soft, yet authoritative voice. "Is your friend well?" Nature gave a nod and looked at her in the eyes.

"Elrond is well, but he will tire easily here. I wish to return him to Rivendell, but Sul- Molth won't allow it. He sent one of his own to kill Elrond." Nature hissed after that. Guards nearby backed up slightly, knowing that she it was not a great idea to stop her when she was mad. Elrond only took one step back, ready to stop(or try to) her if needed. The queen gave a look of surprise.

" You either are foolish or know her well." She said. Elrond allowed a small smile and gave her a small bow.

" I know her very well, we have been friends since childhood." He explained. The queen nodded. A guard came to the throne.

"Lady Thalthia, pardon me, but Lord Aquar wishes to speak with you." Thalthia nodded and looked at the two friends.

" Pardon me, but my husband wishes to see me." The two nodded and were escorted out. Elrond gave Nature a look when the guard left. Nature returned. The bond flared slightly and soon they were they speaking mentally.

_Happens often, Nature?_

_Yes, often, especially when Molth decides to be a fool_

_He is your uncle correct?_

_Yes, but I have no respect for him, He deserves none._

_What did he forbid you from the wind palace for?_

_For a thing that I will not say. I have told you before, in the past, I nearly harmed one of his sons._

_He accepts you at meetings, correct?_

_Yes, and also because his sons get along with me._

_Speaking of, how are your cousins?_

_Trouble as normal._

Nature and Elrond burst out laughing.


End file.
